Usuario:Megaminon
Archivo:Empty.gifAtencion! esto es una pagina de usuario, mis mensajes en mi DiscusiónArchivo:Mail!.gif Que para eso está!! TODO SOBRE MI Hola!! me llamo Jose Manuel y vivo en andalucia (españa) tengo 13 años y desde pekeño me gusta pokemon. Me dan miedo y asco los bichos, menos las mariposasXD y me tamien me gusta ver y dibujar anime.Algunos de los que e visto son:Pokemon(obvio)Pichi pichi pich, Bakugan, Sakura Cazadora de cartas(uno de mis favoritos, vi la serie 9 VECES), Chobits,Kobato y creo que ninguno mas, y e leido otros mangas como La Magia de Hibiki(me encanta, lei 3 veces cada tomo y estoy esperando a que saquen el ultimo. me gusta tanto que en el capitulo 2 llore y todo...), O.U.T,.//hack y Venus Versus Virus. Tambien me gusta jugar a RPGs, como FF y adoro Kingdom Hearths. Otra cosa que me gusta es escribir Caritas estilo Messenger XD =) ^^ =O =3 ... se me da mal el deporte =( y a veces soy timido. En primaria me siempre e sido solitario, pero llegue al insti y ahora estoy muy acompañado XD espero k lo pasemos bien aki =) Welcome to my Word Espero que lo paseis bien viendo my lugar! aqui os dejo una imagen de mi dormitorio pokemon: Archivo:Mi_habitacion!.pngMola!! Estado de hoy puñeteros examenes, tengo mucho que estudiar....yo quiero editar...thumb Firmas para mi! Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 12:55 19 mar 2011 (UTC) 22:33 27 dic 2010 (UTC) [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 18:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:51 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 22:12 28 ene 2011 (UTC) nueva firma! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 11:53 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Wiiiiiiiii [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] 15:51 21 mar 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 15:58 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Sabias que...? Tengo una hermana que esta aqui en PE por que pepeazul la registro sin permiso de nadie?(Chica Sakura)? Mi tipo favorito es agua, mi elemento favorito agua y todo lo que sea de agua me gusta? quizas me gusta tanto el agua porque soy acuario? Mis amigos me llaman Cuqui-Saw(Saw para acortar) porque imito muy bien a Saw, pero me diferencio de el de que yo no soy tan feo? E tenido muchos hamster como mascota? y que uno de los hamster se ahogo en un cubo, y otro de ellos se escapo de la jaula y estubo dando vueltas por mi casa una semana asta que al fin lo cogimos? casi todo lo que me gusta a mi hermana no? en realidad no tengo pokemon favorito(aunque tenga puesto que es lapras, politoed...) por que me gusta tratarlos a todos por igual? desde siempre he querido ser profesor de mayor pero desde que e entrado al instituto e cambiado de idea?(por que pienso que eso es una tortura terrible) e entrado al insti y e conocido gente maravillosa y me siento super feliz? que voy a tener que parar porque si sigo escribiendo cosas no terminare nunca? Sobre mi y los pokemon. Me gustan TODOS los pokemon para mi es lo mismo un lapras k un...chikorita x ejemplo,son pokemon y x tanto, me gustan, de todas formas siento mas atraccion x los tipos: agua, y ... psiquico creo XD(pienso k ai pocos pokes tipo psiquico).(antes me gustaba tambien normal, pero el favorito de mi hermana es el normal y tenemos una promesa de no tener el mismo tipo XD) pensareis que el agua es uno de los mas debiles( lo pensareis seguro, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, es k soy acuario XD) pos para mi no, ademas de k el mejor entrenador puede aser el maximo con el minimo, pero no significa k me especialice en esos tipos. si existieran los pokemon, seria o un criador o un ranger(k fantasia tengo no?) Mis subpaginas Mi Jardín de Pokemon Mis amigos! Mis sprites! Mis plaquitas Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.png Yo soy miembro del Club de fans de Pokémon de aguaArchivo:Kyogre_NB.png Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png¡Yo leo Sinnoh, la aventura y me encanta!Archivo:Lira sprite.pngArchivo:White NB.png Archivo:Froslass_Pt.pngYo leo la novela Sombra: Caen las primeras gotas de sangre y estoy desifrando el casoArchivo:Buneary_DP_brillante.png Categoría:Mis sprites!